First day
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: Sachi -Hiroki and Nowaki's adopted daughter- is starting school, Lets see how this adorable family get on. Egoist fluff. oneshot


**okay guys my baby sister just started school today she's in primary/grade 1. (I live in the UK and we say primary) so it gave me inspiration. I figured since Nowaki grew up there the Kusama orphanage would let him and Hiroki adopt. So here we go**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Junjou Romantica (I wish i could own Nowaki or Misaki though ;) But I'm sure Hiroki and Usagi-san would say something about that)**

* * *

****It was a fine April morning **(1)**. Six year old Sachi** (2)** was just waking up, She yawned and done a tiny stretch and got out of bed to see whether her dads were up yet. She stopped suddenly, remembering what day it was today, Her eyes grew wide as she squealed a little.

She excitedly ran to her room door and opened it just in time to see her daddy about to open it. The tall man smiled down at her before crouching down to get eye level.

"You excited for your first day at school, Sachi-chan?" Nowaki asked his daughter, The six-year-old nodded excitedly before finding her voice.

"Yes daddy, I can't wait" Sachi said hugging her daddy. Nowaki chuckled and stood up lifting his daughter with him.

"Come on, Your papa is making pancakes" Nowaki said carrying Sachi to the kitchen where his lover was making breakfast for the three of them.

Hiroki was just flipping the pancakes when he saw his lover carry his daughter into the kitchen and set her down on a chair at the table. He smiled slighty before his usual scowl returned to his face.

"Good morning papa, breakfast smells good" Sachi said with a big smile.

"Morning Sachi, how many do you want?" Hiroki asked the six-year-old

"Just two please" Sachi said. Hiroki smiled again, It took some convincing from Nowaki to get him to adopt but he was glad he agreed. Sachi and Nowaki where is everything, He couldn't be happier with his little family.

He put two pancakes on Sachi's plate before turning to his lover.

"How many do you want?" He asked his lover of twelve years.

"Three please, Hiro-san" Nowaki flashed a smile which made Hiroki's heart melt, Of course he would never tell Nowaki this the big lug would probably attack him right there.

Everyone was eating there pancakes and Sachi rushed to her room to change into her new uniform, Leaving Hiroki and Nowaki in the kitchen. Hiroki was washing dishes when Nowaki sneaked up behind him and put his arms around Hiroki's slim waist.

"Oi, what are you doing it's way to early and the kid is just down the hall" Hiroki half heartily yelled. Nowaki just sighed and rested his chin on Hiroki's shoulder.

"Can you believe she's going to school already?" Nowaki whispered, Hiroki stiffened he tried to avoid thinking about it as the thought of his baby girl growing up brought a tear to his eye.

"No, not really" Hiroki admitted " It seems like only yesterday we brought home a little two year old and now she's six and away to school" Hiroki said he could feel tears well up in his eyes., He hoped Nowaki didn't hear the sadness in his voice.

"Aww Hiro-san are you crying?" Nowaki said in a baby voice.

"What, No! I just have something in my eye" Hiroki protested

"Aww Hiro-san is so cute" Nowaki said

"I am not! I'm a man and men can't be cute!" Hiroki protested again. Nowaki said nothing in return he simply turned Hiroki around so he was facing him and planted a kiss on his lips. Hiroki struggled for a second before giving in and kissing Nowaki back. They kissed until-

"Papa, Daddy, I'm ready" Sachi said. Hiroki pushed Nowaki away quickly blushing furiously. Of course Nowaki was unaffected.

"Okay princess let's get your shoes bag then we can go" Nowaki said leading the way to the living area. Hiroki followed but was stopped when a tiny hand gripped his. He looked down at his daughter and saw she was trying with all her might to tug him down to her height. Hiroki gave a small smile bfer getting on his knes so he was eye level with the small girl.

"Something wrong, Sachi-chan?" Hiroki asked in a soft voice, A voice he only used for his daughter. The girl looked straight at him, Hiroki took in how beautiful his daughter was.

She was small for her age, She had silky brown hair that went to the middle of her back but was up in pigtails at the moment, She had big bright blue eyes which could make your heart melt just by looking at them, Her uniform consisted of a white blouse and a black pinafore, She had on knee-high black socks and a black cardigan. Even though she wasn't theirs biologically she looked like both Hiroki and Nowaki.

"Papa, I'm scared" Sachi whispered her voice full of fear.

"Scared? Of what?" Hiroki asked, Sachi had been very excited last night that she went to bed straight after her bath, Usually she got to stay up an hour after but she wanted to go straight to bed.

"What if they don't like me?" The six-year-old said tears welling up in her eyes. Hiroki pulled his daughter into a hug not knowing what else to do. Sachi wrapped her arms around her papa's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Of course they'll like you, how can they not? You are the most beautiful girl in the world, And you're really smart" Hiroki said. He heard Sachi sniffle.

"Really?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I don't know any other six-year old's who can read books written for adults, You have read half the books I own and most of them are written for people with a good taste in literature" Hiroki said, It was true Sachi had taken an interest in reading from the age of four.

Sachi pulled back a little " You're right papa, There's nothing I have to worry about" and just like that Sachi went back to being the happy, golly six-year-old she always was, She skipped away and hopped onto the couch where her daddy was waiting to put on her shoes.

"what were you two talking about" Nowaki asked. Sachi shot her papa a worried look it was clear she didn't want her daddy to know since she was 'daddy's brave little princess' Hiroki rolled his eyes and replied.

"Ohh Sachi was just asking if I can take her to the bookstore after school" Hiroki replied, Sachi's eyes filled with relief.

"And papa said he will" Sachi said putting on her shoes, Hiroki rolled his eyes again he walked into that one.

"Well that's good" Nowaki said helping Sachi with the straps on her shoes. She jumped down from the couch and flashed a big smile.

"I'm ready to go" She said.

"Let's go" Nowaki said and the small family walked towards the door, After Nowaki and Hiroki put their shoes on the family of three walked out onto the street.

Sachi grabbed both of her fathers hands and they walked towards the school. They arrived at the school gates ten minutes after, They still had ten minutes to go.

Hiroki started to feel a little self conscious, He started to think that taking the morning off work was a bad idea, A lot of parents were looking at him and Nowaki disapprovingly or weirdly. Nowaki of course ignored them all or maybe he just didn't notice.

Hiroki started to worry, What if his precious little daughter got bullied just because she had two dads and no mum? What if she couldn't make any friends because people thought she was weird?. He looked down at Sachi to see the child already smiling up at him. All his worries were momentarily gone at the sight of his daughters smile.

Sachi let go of her daddy's hand and tugged her papa down down until she he small enogh for her to wrap her arms around his neck. Hiroki hugged Sachi back.

"I'll be okay papa, You don't need to worry about me" She whispered. Hiroki was surprised, It seems like his daughter knew him well.

"I know princess" Hiroki said. Nowaki smiled at the moment they were having.

Hiroki released his daughter as he heard the bell ring. Sachi gave Nowaki a big hug. "Don't you worry about me either daddy" Sachi said, Nowaki just nodded.

"Bye,Daddy, Papa, See you later when you take me to the book store, Love you both" Sachi said before running off. Nowaki and Hiroki stared mouths wide open.

"S-she just went in, No crying or clinging to us, she just went" Nowaki said in disbelief.

"I-i know she was supposed to be crying and begging us not to make her go" Hiroki said.

"Remember how we said last night that we'd be the calm ones and reassure her? How come she had to reassure us?" Nowaki said looking at his lover

"I have no idea, Come on lets go home" Hiroki said, Nowaki just nodded and grabbed Hiroki's hand interlacing their fingers. Hiroki didn't pull away like normally all the other parents seemed to have figured out what was going on anyway. The couple walked back to their apartment.

Hiroki unlocked the door and both men stepped inside and took of their shoes. Hiroki was feeling nervous, A thought had made its way into his head as they were walking home. He was going to bring up to Nowaki and see what the younger man said.

"Say, Nowaki" Hiroki started off. Nowaki turned to face his lover.

"Yes, Hiro-san?" Nowaki looked at him curiously.

"D-do you think that orphanage w-would l-let us a-adopt again?" Hiroki said nervously. Nowaki's eyes lit up.

"Hiro-san!" He said and pounced on his lover pinning him to the couch. Hiroki didn't even bother to fight, He just let Nowaki kiss him, Knowing soon they'd have another child maybe a little boy this time.

When they went to pick Sachi up they learned she had a fantastic day and was now completely exhausted, They took her to the book store and let her get a book before they all headed home.

At home they asked Sachi if she would like a younger sibling and she loved the idea. At the end of the day the family of three settled down to watch some tv before Sachi fell asleep cuddled up in a blanket.

Both men took he rto bed and tucked her in before returning to the couch.

"I love you ,Hiro-san" Nowaki whispered pulling Hiroki into a hug. hiroki just sighed happily.

"I love you too, Nowaki" Hiroki replied.

* * *

**Footnotes **

**(1) School year in Japan starts April, I have no idea why but it does  
**

**(2) Sachi means child of joy. I figured she would bring more joy into Hiroki and Nowaki's lifes so i picked that one.  
**

**Hope you liked it. Inspired by my baby sister starting school today. I love the egoist pairing. I think they would make brilliant parents. I've always imaged them with a little girl and she'd be her dads little princess. Even though Hiroki is short tempered sometimes i still think he'd make a brilliant parent. and we all know Nowaki loves kids so he'd make an awesome daddy. Wow i kinda want them to be my parents now :L. Review please i love hearing peoples opinions  
**


End file.
